The style of narrative news affects how it is interpreted and received by readers. Two key stylistic characteristics of narrative text are point of view and diegesis: respectively, whether the narrative recounts events personally or impersonally, and whether the narrator is involved in the events of the story. Although central to the interpretation and reception of news, and of narratives more generally, there has been no prior work on automatically identifying these two characteristics in text.